Aisha
Princess Aisha (Princess Layla in some versions) is a fictional character from the Winx Club animated series. Her first appearance was in the first episode of the second season, The Shadow Phoenix. Personality Aisha is 17 years old at the beginning of Season 2, and 18 in Season 3. Aisha is extremely opinionated and open minded. She is as intuitive like Stella, and when asked to, gives practical and pragmatic advice. She is also a talented dancer, sports person, and speaks many different languages. The Pixies trust her very much, Aisha is one of the few people who know of Pixie Village. Aisha gives practical advice and always provides a shoulder to cry on. She continuousl y shows this caring nature throughout the show, comforting Musa after her conflict with her father, and calming Flora's nerves when she experiences qualms about her feelings for Helia. Before the Pixie mission in season 2, Aisha seemed to be a bit boy-shy, getting embarrassed when Brandon called her cute. She also holds some respect for Sky for being a gentleman to her (much to Bloom's initial annoyance) as well as for acts as getting her off the cavern wall and praising her boarding skills. At the same time, Aisha dislikes Riven the most as she doesn't appreciate his attitude towards girls, which was why she supported Musa's decision about breaking up with him in season 3. She considers herself just as good as the Specialists at sports and sword fighting and has similar interests at them. At one point, she even takes control of the Wind Riders from Riven. When Aisha joined forces with Nebula in Season 4, she'll stop the rest of the Winx and the Wizards of the Black Circle as well. They thought that she wanted to avenge the death of Nabu but she was not evil enough to go through with it. Seasons Aisha did not appear in Season 1 itself, although she does appear in a Season 1 scene in the comics. Background Aisha was raised in a very traditional setting. Her parents believed that princesses should conduct themselves in a strict orthodox manner, and scrutinized her every movement and thought. As a result, Aisha had a very isolated childhood, excepting the times when she escaped from the palace. Because of this, Aisha has not had many friends. After her best friend Anne moves away when Aisha is young, her only friends are the pixies of Pixie Village. Aisha is seen in the first episodes of season two, it is apparent that she is determined and fearless. In her very first appearance, we observe her trying to rescue the pixies that will later become bonded to the individual members of the Winx Club. Through her conversation, we get a glimpse of her powers, and receive a few hints about the villain of the season, Lord Darkar. After escaping with only one pixie, baby Piff, she stumbles to Alfea, where she is found by the members of the Winx Club, and faints. She shows a deep love and caring for the pixies, who are obviously her close friends. In most of Season 2, the show seemed to revolve around Aisha instead of Bloom and the other girls, but, at the end, it focused on Bloom again because Lord Darkar tried and temporarily succeeded in turning her to evil.layla is extremly good at sports Season 2 She appears in Season 2 and becomes the 6th Winx Club member. At the beginning she is seen entering Darkar's fortress where she tries but ails to save the pixies. Fortunately, with the help of Bloom, Stella, Brandon and Sky, they are able to save them. She brings along with her the pixies later bonded to the Winx Club. At first she feels left out. In one episode she got so upset that she stormed out of the simulator room and went to sit under a tree. Musa comes to her and says that she also feels left out sometimes and Bloom later comes to join them and holds a pajama party. At the end of this episode she finally feels part of the group. She is shown throughout the series to have nightmares and dreams about a friend who taught her how to dance. When they were paired of in Cloud Tower, she was paired with Flora, which seemed kind of strange, considering that earlier in the season Aisha confided in Flora by admitting she's scared of being alone. She is the fourth to gain her Charmix. Her best friend is Flora. In the season finale she and Musa hugged and said that they're best friends forever. Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Aisha appeared when she was climbing the rocks and during the show she told the Winx Club for help to free the pixies from Darkar. So Aisha, Bloom and Stella went underground. She also helped the Winx to find Bloom and first Nick transformation as Aisha. It says she is the fairy of waves. At the end the Winx decide to include Aisha into the club making her the official 6th member of the Winx Club Season 3 She becomes worried about her own realm, Andros, as Valtor manages to escape from the portal, which is destroying Tides. Aisha goes to Andros and tries to save her realm with the help of the Winx Club. She was the first to receive her Enchantix when she saves the Queen of the Mermaids instead of restoring her eyesight. She goes back to Andros and comes back with sad news, how her parents follow the tradition and forces Aisha to marry Nabu. After a while they return to Andros in a final attempt to save the planet, but it is all thanks to Tecna that the planet is saved in a brave and terrible sacrifice made by Tecna. Tecna is later saved from the Omega Dimension. Nabu spies on Aisha, and he introduces himself as Ophir. Aisha and Tecna are very hostile toward him, thinking he's a spy for Valtor. Later he is caught on board a Red Fountain aircraft while the Winx and Specialists were traveling to the Veil Mist Forest. After "Ophir" saves her, they start to bond much to Aisha's shock. Later Aisha finds out he is actually Nabu. A while after that Aisha also finds out that he's the person that her parents have arranged for her to marry. Winx Club: Secret of the Lost Kingdom In the film, Aisha joins the Winx in trying to find Hagan, the blacksmith who had forged the Sword of King Oritel. She helps Bloom try to find the truth about her planet and parents, while also graduating from Alfea with the other Winx. At the end of the movie she is seen dancing with Nabu after helping Bloom regain Domino. Season 4 Aisha and the Winx Girls decide to go to Gardenia to find Roxy. Near the end of Season 4 Aisha's fiancé Nabu sacrifices himself to save Morgana. When Aisha summons the Gift of Darkness to save Nabu, Ogron instead gets hold of it, and uses it on a withered flower instead, ruining Aisha's hopes of saving Nabu. Aisha leaves the Winx Club to fight alongside Nebula against the Wizards to seek revenge for Nabu's death, and together with the Winx and Nebula defeats the Wizards for good. At the end of the season she decides to remain at Gardenia together with the other Winx girls. Winx Club: Magical Adventure Aisha/Layla and the Winx Girls (minus Bloom) all fight against the Trix during the Alfea and Cloud Tower's orientation. She and the Winx Girls later go to Domino and comfort Bloom when they find out that Sky broke his and Bloom's engagement. She also fights along with the Winx and the Specialists against the Trix and the Ancestral Witches. Season 5 Layla Appearance Civilian Aisha is a dark-skinned girl with long, wavy dark brown hair and cerulean eyes. Her daily outfit is comp rised of a soft purple tank top with a small blue colored wave logo on it, a khaki miniskirt, khaki hiking boots, and soft purple leg warmers. She also wears a soft pink sleeveless hoodie, accompanied by khaki-trimmed teal colored jeans. In Season 4, she wears a lime green tank with a pink patterned shirt over it. Her pants are a slightly darker shade of green with a pink belt and cuffs. She also wears pink and green sneakers, and a pink, green trimmed headband. Winx (Original)/Charmix (Nickelodeon) Her Winx/Charmix outfit is a sparkly green shoulder top, a sparkly green mini skirt atop green mini shorts, and green boots. She also wears a green sash connecting her top and skirt, and several silver rings around her outfit and on her arms. Aisha's wings are sky blue with mauve tips. Aisha_Winx.JPG|Aisha in her Winx form (Original) Aisha Magic Charmix.jpg|Aisha in her Charmix form (Nickelodeon) Charmix Aisha's Charmix is a leaf pin and a waist bag in the shape of a water gourd. Enchantix Aisha's Enchantix outfit consists of a frilly cyan strapless top decorated with magenta and yellow, a matching skirt, and banana yellow gloves. Her wings are outlined with her signature lime green, decorated with pink pearls (referring to her ocean-based powers), and filled in with yellow and magenta to match her outfit. Her hair gains streaks, and is braided around a cyan forehead tiara (also bearing pearls that are the color of Morfix), before flowing into pigtails. Like the other Winx Club girls, Aisha has barefoot sandals, connected by flower-shaped buttons. Later in the season, her outfit changes back to her usual spring green color, possibly due to the introduction of Bloom's Enchantix, which is similar in color, since Bloom's Enchantix is incomplete. Believix Aisha's Believix outfit consists of a turquoise-blue tube top, of sorts, with a lime green elbow-length right sleeve and a pair of turquoise-blue pants that stop below her knees with lime green tutu-styled ruffles on both the bottom of the pants and around the waist below a teal waist band. Her feet are covered in a pair of shin-length, teal and pink high-heeled, lime green platform boots. A lime green choker with golden diamonds hanging down from them are around her neck and a turquoise blue band atop her head. On her left arm in an elbow-length, handless peach-colored glove white a lime green bangle is on her right wrist with a light fuchsia bow hanging from it. Lastly, in addition to her hair being at ankle-level and the pink highlights in her hair, Aisha's wings are now arch-shaped and lined in turquoise-green, with a shifting sea green and ocean blue-designed background in the wings. Sophix Aisha's Sophix consists of a light and sea green top with matching miniskirt with limegreen kneebands and matching high heels and hairband. Her wings are cyan and soft pink with indigo borders. Lovix Aisha's Lovix is mainly medium blue with fluffy cyan stripes and hairband, her boots are aquamarine and blue-gray in color. Her wings are light blue and lavender with pale violet borders. Harmonix Coming Soon.... Sirenix Coming soon... Young Years LaylaKid.PNG 4a.PNG 13a.PNG Magical Abilities She has the power of Morphix, a pink fluid that she can morph into any shape she wants, and she wishes to master all the fluids after perfecting her skills at Alfea, while her friends help her. Aisha uses morphix to create a variety of solid structures as well as weapons such as swords and shields or surf boards. She can use morphix as both a solid and liquid substance. Aisha has been known to also create useful and elaborate things with Morphix, such as an 18th century cannon hoist for climbing down a cliff. Aisha has the power of water and liquid. She can create Morphix, a pink fluid that she can morph into any shape she wants. She's a water elemental with complete control over all forms of moisture. Her powers are entirely based around water and the Morphix liquid. She usually just blasts columns of the liquid from her palms or shapes it into different objects. However, she has other useful abilities, such as: *She can create solid walls of crystallized Morphix for protection and shape it into various shields and barriers, sometimes in the shape of spheres, nets, and cages. *She is able to shape Morphix into a number of projectiles, such as needles, spikes, etc. *She can trap her enemies with bonds of solid Morphix. *She can fire Morphix energy blasts that become solid when touched. *She can generate Morphix that travels as water. *She can cause Morphix to surround an entire area or person, as well as attack them with a huge wave of the liquid. *She can cause Morphix to explode and reform into a continuous explosive attack. *She has also been known to create useful but very strange things with Morphix, such as an 18th century cannon hoist for climbing down a cliff, when a simple strong rope would have been much more logical. *She can create auras around people to protect them from the cold and pressure of deep sea environment, as well as turning water into oxygen. *She can also create staffs made of Morphix to defeat her enemies. Curiosities *'Favourite Food:' Pasta *'Favorite Color:' Orange *'Favorite hobby:' Sports *'Favorite pet:' Horses *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Nabu *'Best Friends:' Flora and Nabu *'Favourite Movies:' Adventure movies *'Loves:' Swimming for hours *'Hates:' Potionology *'Favourite Music:' R&B, pop, hip-hop *'Favourite Shoes:' Sneakers *'Favourite Subject:' Magical gym and dance lessons *'Favourite Spell:' Morphix Transformation Sequences Concept arts Layla-concept-art_2003-2005.png|Aisha's concept art in 2003 - 2005 Layla-concept-art_2006-2007.png|Aisha's concept art in 2006 - 2007 Trivia *Aisha's appearance was apparently inspired by singer Beyoncé Knowles, according to Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club. *The name Aisha means "She Who Lives" and is Arabic in origin. Aisha was the name of the wife of the Prophet Muhammad of Islam. **The name Layla also comes from Arabic, which means "Night" but can also be interpreted as "Born at Night", "Dark-Haired Beauty" or "Dark Beauty". *Being from a planet of water, Aisha excels at water sports. *Although a princess, Aisha is a rebellious princess, a direct opposite to Stella's classic princess. *Until Nabu came along, Aisha respected Sky the most of the Specialists as he was a complete gentleman to her, while at the same time disliking Riven the most as she supported Musa's decision of breaking up with him in Season 3. *The Nickelodeon version is the only dub of any language besides Italian to use Aisha. *Aisha's transformation color used to be green. Her Believix is turquoise, however, possibly because of Roxy's green transformation. Her Enchantix used both colors, being mainly blue at first, then changing to mainly green when Bloom's blue Enchantix was introduced. *Aisha and Roxy are the only Winx girls who have not met Daphne - Bloom's sister. *Aisha is the only girl whose boyfriend is not a specialist from Red Fountain. *Even though not appearing a season one, she has faced all antagonists so far, thanks to Trix's comeback. *A Pixie named Flower from the series Pop Pixie(a spin-off series based on Winx Club) bears a certain similarity to Aisha. Voice Actresses *'Italy' - Laura Lenghi *'Singapore' - Lucinda Davis ''(series), Mela Lee (2nd film) *'Netherlands' - ''Marlies Somers *'Poland' - Brygida Turowska *'France' - Delphine Moriau *'Israel' - Liraz Charchi *'Spain' - Diana Torres *'Portugal' - Inês Pereira (from Season 3 and 4) *'USA' - Vasthy Mompoint (4Kids), Keke Palmer (Nickelodeon) *'India' - Manjula Madhavan (from Season 4) *'Latin America' - Lucila Gainza *'Germany' - Ilona Otto *'Brazil' - Flávia Fontenelle *'Finland' - Elise Langenoja *'Sweden' - Frida Nilsson *'UAE' - Rahy-Al-Zunbhi (Seasons 2-3), Darah-El-Zohy (Season 4) Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Winx Club Category:Royalty Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Movies Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Andros Category:Major Characters Category:Love & Pet Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Company of Light Category:Comics